Nintendo vs. Kyuubi vs. Ice vs. Wolf! Episode 71
Minutes later, Nintendo, Kyuubi, Ice, and Wolf have all entered the battlefield with their bakugans out of ball form. All spectators are standing up and cheering for who they want to win. There is Nintendo, Kyuubi, Ice, and Wolf chants, expect the chants about Wolf are getting harsh. Crowd 1) WOLF SUCKS! Crowd 2) LET GO, NINTENDO! Crowd 3) RAWR! KYUUBI! RAWR! Kyuubi) RAAAAWWWWRRRRRR! Crowd 4) BURR! ICE, FOR THE WIN! Crowd 5) AWOOO! ''' '''Crowd 6) A-BOO! WOLF SUCKS! Wolf) Volf...Remember what my son said... Gemention Volf) *With regret* I will ( Leonial hides in one of the open holes ) Kyuubi) Nintendo...We have an unfinished brawl...Don't we? Nintendo) Yes, yes we do Kyuubi) Then...Ability Activate! Aeroic Charge! ( Aero Tails uses his jet pack and rockets into the opponent ) ( Aero Tails charges towards Roxanoid ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Burnstop! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid jumps into the air and lands on the opponent with a burst of heat ) ( Roxanoid jumps into the air ) Aero Tails) Not again! *Stops* Magmaburn Roxanoid) :/ *Kicks Aero Tails with both feet* ( Aero Tails opens his mouth ) ( Roxanoid's feet enter Aero Tails' mouth ) ( Flames burst in Aero Tails' mouth ) ( Aero Tails closes his mouth ) ( Aero Tails' jet burst with power ) ( Roxanoid's face gets dragged against the ground ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Crisp Magmash! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid releases a blazing, ruby-red, magma blast towards his opponent ) ( Roxanoid creates a blast from his hands ) BOOM! ( The blast hits the ground sending Aero Tails and Roxanoid flipping into the air ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Aquamarine Pulse! ( Gemention Volf releases a pulse of hard, aquamarine ice, that burst into a force of icy winds at impact ) ( Gemention Volf releases a pulse towards Roxanoid and Aero Tails ) ( Roxanoid and Aero Tails continue flipping in the air ) ( The pulse hits Roxanoid and Aero Tails ) ( Roxanoid and Aero Tails get trapped in ice ) Ice) Ability Activate! Ironic Roar Headbutt! ( With the crest on his forehead, Magmius Leonial rams, sometimes headbutts the opponent with the iron crest that causes bolts of lightning to rapidedly hit the target once triggered with a roar ) ( Leonial charges towards Volf ) Gemention Volf) *Looks over*...Hmm ' '( Leonial draws closer to Volf ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Crystallization! ( Gemention Volf creates a diamond orb around his body for protection ) ( A diamond orb forms around Volf ) ( Leonial's crest lands against the diamond surface of the orb ) ( Electricity with yellow and orange sparks move up diamond surface ) Minutes later... ( The whole orb is covered in sparks, while Volf has charged a magnetic field into the diamond orb ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Diamond Inverse! ( Gemention Volf's diamond shield switches to the opponent with it's outside the inside and inside the outside ) ( The diamond orb goes around Leonial ) ( All the sparks attack Leonial ) ( Leonial repels and attracts around the diamond shield ) ( Leonial returns to her ball form and the diamond orb disappears ) Grade of Nintendo vs. Kyuubi vs. Ice vs. Wolf! Episode 71? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Nintendocan Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Wolf Category:Gemention Volf Category:Wolfgang Category:Magmius Leonial Category:Magmaburn Roxanoid Category:Aero Tails